mouvement introductif
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Un encuentro prematuro entre dos almas gemelas y dos caminos diferentes a tomar. KK


**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer- **

**Rurouni Kenshin **no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento.

**-Summary-**

UA K/K - One-shot - Lleno de sueños, anhelos y muchos deseos de felicidad. Una mirada al mas allá, un toque del mas allá. Un ángel caído. A veces desearíamos no tener que hacer más sacrificios ¿Serán tan fuertes como para oponer resistencia a lo inevitable? Mi cumple-Birthday—REVIEWS

Un hombre que no cree en el destino, una joven actriz con deseos de fama. Unidos por la soledad. Unidos por el destino.

**-Author's notes- **

And Here I am again, in my happy birthday. Hoy cumplo los temibles 18 años. Estoy viejita... y tengo mucho sueño. Hace días que estoy trabajando en este fic, fue una gran distracción de mis estudios, un dolor de cabeza al estar tan poco inspirada y trabajar con fechas limites... (quería publicarlo el día de mi cumpleaños) no lo recomiendo. Estoy satisfecha con este intento de one-shot, me gusta algunas partes de la historia, unas más que otras y otras menos que otras. Pero creo que en definitiva, esta bien hecha. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió la idea? Simple, de una propaganda. Si¡aunque usted no lo crea¿Se acuerdan la propaganda de un perfume donde esta Nicole Kidman, (la rubia linda)? creo que era de chanel, boh... no recuerdo, pero hacia tiempo que la vi y se me ocurrió el fic, así que ¡_voila_! Ahora, no los entretengo más y a la historia.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

"_Tesoro, aunque la vida no nos una nunca, y estemos – porque es preciso – siempre separados... te juro que el alma mía será toda tuya, mis pensamientos y mi vida tuyos, como es tan tuyo... este dolor..."_

_Mi carta, Mario Clavel_

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Aunque sea nuestro destino**

-

-

**By**: O.o Kaoru-chan o.O

-

-

-

Despertó una mañana normal de invierno. Nevaba y en las frías calles de Tokyo danzaban mujeres y hombres con ropas de abrigos. Los colores que definían esa mañana, eran el marrón, naranja, amarillo y rojo. Los colores de temporada. Salió normalmente rumbo al trabajo con su auto negro.

-

Una multitud de colores, pancartas, afiches y gritos se asomaban frente a la puerta de una de los más importantes teatros del Japón. Pasó como si fuese un día normal, ya estaba acostumbrado al amontonamiento de gente; siempre aparecía un famoso, aunque ya era la tercera vez en esa semana, en diferentes partes de la ciudad y sinceramente le cansaba... gracias a ellos tenía un embotellamiento de horas en la autopista. '_malditas celebridades_' pensó malhumorado, cuando supo que esa mañana no sería diferente a las demás.

-

Claro, que nunca creyó que fuese _tan_ diferente.

-

Un grito de entusiasmo se escuchó entre la multitud. Una joven, adolescente en verdad, se había subido al techo de un auto y señalaba feliz la limusina blanca que se asomaba a lo lejos. Junto a sus gritos y saltos de alegría se sumaron, gritos de más adolescentes, todos los presentes se movieron como si fueran uno. Y cuando la limosina estacionó, miles de flashes y fanáticos ya estaban en su puerta.

-

Asombrado por la cantidad de personas, se quedó observando. La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, espera que una de las grandes celebridades de hollywood apareciera... tal vez Morgan Freeman, Brad Pitt... o hasta el gran Clint Eastwood...

-

El sonido de bocinas a su espalda, lo desconcentró por varios segundos... la fila de autos comenzó a avanzar...y sí él no lo hacía, le pasarían por encima...

-

Dirigió una fugaz mirada hacía la entrada del teatro... las escaleras alfombradas de rojo, estaban alborotadas de flashes... alguien subía las escaleras, pero le fue imposible ver quien era, ya que varias masas de más de 180 kilos, resguardaban a la celebridad de los fanáticos descontrolados... '_bah... puro espectáculo_' pensó después de avanzar, dejando atrás el grito entusiasmado de los fanáticos y los flashes cegadores de las cámaras, para encaminarse al trabajo.

**-**

**-d-b-**

-

- "Llegas tarde Himura" – le reprendió una morocha de grandes ojos verdes... llevaba el pelo suelto, una larga melena negra caía por sus espaldas, pero varios mechones caían sobre su cara, cerca de su mentón.

-

- "lo siento mucho,... Señora... digo... señorita Misao" – agregó rápidamente el pelirrojo, al ver la mirada de advertencia de la morocha. – "Hubo un embotellamiento, cerca de donde vivo... al parecer un famoso acaparó la entrada del teatro Empire"

-

- "Oh, es verdad" – exclamó Misao llevándose una mano a la frente – "Escuché algo. Hoy por la noche hay una nueva obra de teatro...había grandes actores... una en especial... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba...?" – se preguntó más para si misma, intentado recordar el nombre.

-

- "¡Himura!" – dijo una voz a su espalda. Kenshin se volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. – "El señor Hiko lo esta esperando desde hace más de media hora. Exige su presencia enseguida."

-

- "Gracias. Nos vemos señorita Misao" – el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia y se alejo de Misao, que ni se había inmutado de su saludo, estaba concentrada pensando en quien sabe que.

-

- "Yo lo sé... tenía un nombre extraño... aunque muy lindo también... mmh... ¡Yo lo sabía!" – Se reprochaba Misao – "Vamos, Misao, recuerda..." – "frunció un poco más el ceño y de pronto" – "... claro¡que boba! Su nombre era... ¡Aoshi!"

**-**

**-d-b-**

-

- "Creo haber dicho a primera hora" – dijo la voz de Hiko Seijuro apenas Kenshin abrió la puerta.

-

Éste no se dejo intimidar, ya conocía lo suficiente a Hiko como para hacerlo. Sin embargo, avanzó y se sentó en una de las sillas delante de él.

-

- "Nadie dijo que te sentaras" – dijo el hombre sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

-

Kenshin suspiro cansado ¿Por cuánto tiempo siempre había sido lo mismo¿Uno¿Dos¿Tres años¿Cinco¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a tener esa conversación? Se levantó cansinamente y miró a su jefe.

-

- "¿Para que me mandó a llamar, señor?" – preguntó cortésmente, intentado censurar lo desalentadora y cansina que era su voz.

-

- "Sabes bien por que te mandé a llamar, Himura" – respondió Hiko, notando el desdén con el que Kenshin hablaba, sin embargo seguía sin despegar la mirada de los papeles delante de él.

-

- "Y sabe bien lo que le voy a responder" - dijo Kenshin como si repitiera un discurso de memoria. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido esta conversación? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Aunque sabía que todavía faltaban más.

-

Hiko finalmente levantó la vista, directamente a los ojos de Kenshin - "baka deshi¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir evitando tus responsabilidades?" – preguntó seriamente el hombre sentado delante de él.

-

- "Todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Sabes muy bien mi respuesta, pero tú no estas de acuerdo con ella, por eso esperas que todos los años cambie de opinión, o no?..._otou-san_" - agregó Kenshin.

-

Sabía que nunca le había gustado ser llamado así. Hiko solo sonrió con amargura. Se levantó de su asiento y miró el ventanal... la hermosa imagen de Tokyo comercial le llenaba la vista. Comenzó a inundarse con silencio...

-

Kenshin recordaba una situación parecida, él parado frente a las espaldas de Hiko, en un día como ese... aunque las cosas habían sido completamente diferentes... ¿Cuánto tiempo? El 31 de Diciembre se cumpliría exactamente...

-

- "Hoy se cumple un año más... Ella iba rumbo a Kyoto, era un viaje simple... solo 30 minutos... a tu padre no le gustaban los aviones, por eso prefirió ir en auto, '_por un viaje sobre tierra, viajaría una semana si pudiera_' tenía un par de asuntos que atender con los negocios. Además pasarían año nuevo con nosotros... tu madre estaba contenta, quería darnos una sorpresa, nadie sabía que-"

-

- "Ya escuche esta historia Hiko..." – respondió secamente Kenshin. No quería recordarlos... se había cumplido un año más... y no quería recordarlo... miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza... se sentía culpable con solo escucharlo...

-

- "Si ya lo sé... pero lo que no sabes es lo que me contó tu madre antes de morir" – añadió mirando a Kenshin a los ojos, dejándole entender que lo que le decía era importante. Kenshin calló y Hiko volvió a su posición... frente al panorama de Tokyo-city – "El día que tu madre estaba en el aeropuerto esperando la llamada. Una anciana se sentó a su lado. Y ya sabes como era tu madre... siempre hacía amistades con cualquiera que se le acercara. Así comenzaron a hablar, tu madre le habló de su vida y de su sorpresa de medianoche, mientras la anciana le comentaba que aquel sería su último viaje, se retiraría de su vida profesional y viviría como siempre lo había soñado: en paz. Nadie era más curioso que tu madre, y comenzó a preguntarle sobre la vida de la anciana. Se enteró de que era viuda con solo una hija, de mas o menos la edad que tenía tu madre en ese momento, que estaba a punto de casarse y formar una familia. Ella le explicó que era adivina, y que siempre le fue difícil vivir bajo esa maldición..."

**-**

**-d-b-**

_-_

_- "¿Porque? Tiene la capacidad de saber lo que viene, de prevenir el futuro, muchas personas matarían por eso. Cambiar su futuro... creo que todos lo desean. _

_-_

_- "lo dice como si fuera una bendición" _

_-_

_- "¿y no lo es?"_

_-_

_La anciana solo negó con la cabeza – "Es imposible cambiar el futuro niña... cuando tu línea esta marcada, es así. Cuando más intentes cambiarlo... más dolor causaras... y no sobre ti, sino sobre los que te rodean... ese es el peso del destino... es tu destino... la capacidad de saber el día exacto de tu muerte, te deja el sentimiento vacío y apaga lo poco de vida que tienes... digan lo que digan... es una maldición"_

_-_

_El silencio reinó sobre las dos... cada una en sus pensamientos..._

_-_

_La voz del parlante que resonó en todo el aeropuerto se escuchó interrumpiéndoos sus pensamientos_

_-_

_- "El vuelo 512 rumbo a Kyoto. Pasajeros acercarse a la zona de abordaje. "El vuelo 512 rumbo a Kyoto. Pasajeros acercarse a la zona de abordaje."_

_-_

_- "Ese es mi vuelo..." – dijo la mujer joven – "Ha sido un placer charlar con usted. Felices fiestas" – se despidió la mujer. Pero lo que la anciana le dijo la paró en seco._

_-_

_- "Se sabe de muchas personas que sufren desde el transcurso de su vida. Todavía no nació, pero su destino ya esta marcado. Dígale que no intente cambiar lo inevitable. Sufrirá mucho si no acepta su destino."_

_-_

_La anciana tenía la mirada baja... la mujer joven solo la miraba sorprendida... ¿Acaso ella...?_

_-_

_- "El vuelo 512 rumbo a Kyoto. Pasajeros acercarse a la zona de abordaje..."_

_-_

_Sin ninguna otra palabra, se encontró en la zona de abordaje... le presentaba su boleto a la asistente, todo esta perfecto. Caminó por el pasillo...se subió al avión, se sentó en su asiento y miró por la ventanilla... varios hombres vestidos de amarillos hacían gestos con largos palos anaranjados. La niebla comenzaba a disiparse, el frío comenzaba a sentirse, pero la inquietud creía sobre la mujer... ¿Acaso ella sabía-?_

_-_

_- "Kenshin..." – dijo en un leve susurro casi audible._

-

El silencio volvió a reinar la oficina... Kenshin se había quedado mudo, atragantado con toda esa información. Nunca había escuchado esa parte de la historia.

-

- "Tienes tiempo hasta la medianoche. Quiero que en la fiesta me des tu respuesta... sino lo haces... tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. Kenshin"

-

Él no respondió, pero salió de la habitación sumido en sus pensamientos... entonces... Ella sabía, ella sabía pero no hizo nada para detenerlo... ella no hizo nada... ella lo sabía todos ¡y se quedo sentada sin hacer nada!

-

Enojado, declaro que se mantendría firme... no dejaría que nadie cambie su opinión... él nunca lo haría...

-

Nunca.

**-**

**-d-b-**

-

- Aoshi ¿puedes decirme que demonios estas haciendo? – gritó Misao enojada, viendo a Aoshi Shinomori por el reflejo de la ventana intentando asustarla.

-

El hombre de estatura considerable y ojos tan azules como el hielo, hizo caso omiso a lo que Misao decía, y suspiró cansado. Había sido un error el haberle enseñado artes marciales, sus reflejos eran cada vez más rápidos, era imposible sorprenderla. La abrazo por su espalda y le dijo al oído. - "Buenos días señora Shinomori"

-

- "No me llames así Aoshi, todavía soy muy joven para ser señora." – se defendió Misao. El abrazo del ojiazul se hizo más fuerte.

-

- "Mientras que no te olvides de quien perteneces..."

-

- "Yo no le pertenezco a un maniaco-obsesivo al trabajo, Aoshi" – le respondió enojada. Al parecer no iba a olvidar esa noche.

-

- "Sabes bien Misao, que no fue mi intención" – Misao le respondió con un resoplido. Con la fuerza que le es característica, la giró en sus brazos.

-

- "Sabes bien, que quería llegar esa noche, sabes bien que quería conocer a tus padres, sabes bien que no puedo estar un segundo distanciado de ti, sabes bien que mis labios solo besan tu cuerpo, sabes bien que me perteneces tanto como yo te pertenezco...vamos Misao... no te hagas la dura, sabes bien que me amas..." – con cada palabra, Aoshi la iba reafirmando con varios besos en su cuello... sus manos acariciaban la piel de su espalda por debajo de su blusa. Misao comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, mientras sentía el aliento de Aoshi sobre su cuello, sentía estremecerse...

-

- "Aoshi... ahora... no es el momento... tengo que trabajar..."

-

- "¿me estas cambiando por trabajo, Misao?" – ironizó Aoshi continuando con sus besos mariposas

-

- "baka... sabes que no... pero nos podrían ver"- logró murmurar cuando Aoshi le desabrochó su corpiño.

-

- "¡OIGAN, tortolitos!" – alguien gritó desde la puerta, haciéndolos separar inmediatamente. – "Vayan a un hotel"

-

- "¡Cállate cabeza de pollo!" – resopló Misao enojada, mientras volvía a abrochar su corpiño. Oh... Aoshi lo pagaría caro esta vez...

-

- "¿Qué quieres Sagara?" – preguntó Aoshi, algo molesto por la intromisión.

-

- "El jefe quiere que por hoy se ocupen del trabajo de Kenshin"

-

- ¿Por que? – preguntó Misao, había visto a Himura, y estaba de los más bien.

-

- "Hoy se cumple otro año" – respondió el castaño de pelos parados, llamado Sanosuke Sagara.

**-**

**-d-b-**

-

Kenshin vagaba por las calles de Tokyo en su auto. Todavía pensaba sobre lo que le había contado Hiko. El resentimiento que guardaba, la culpabilidad que sentía. Todo fue reemplazo con enojo.

-

No negaba que su madre no haya sido una buena madre, al contrario ella para verdad, siempre lo cuidó, lo protegió...mejor dicho lo sobre protegió, pero lo más importante es que lo amó. Su madre era una religiosa devota. Creyente en el destino. Pero eso no significaba que no lucharía por su hijo¿o si¿Acaso no le importaba lo que él tendría que pasar¿Lo que estaba viviendo?

-

Tuvo una fuerte pelea con su madre sobre el tema (cuando no sabía lo de la anciana) y tuvieron una fuerte discusión entonces... ella murió, y en sus últimos respiros le dijo:

-

"_Kenshin... por favor..._"

-

Agitó su cabeza intentado no pensar en ello.

-

Habían pasado cinco años de los veintiún que tiene que tener para poder hacerse cargo de la empresa. Pero ahora, la plegaría de Hiko era más que hacerse cargo de la empresa, que todavía se negaba rotundamente a hacerse cargo, ahora le pedía unir su empresa con otra y por medio de...

-

No jamás sería usado. No lo haría.

-

Ni siquiera el último deseo de su madre antes de morir. Ni un fantasma, ni un padrastro, ni aunque la empresa se esté por fundir.

-

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer esa noche, a la medianoche. Cuando las campanas anuncien un nuevo año. Él tendría su respuesta. Y sería la misma de siempre.

-

Él no lo haría.

-

Miró el reloj a su lado... era cerca del mediodía... tenía hambre y mucho sueño. Su cansancio mental lo obligó a pasear por las calles de Tokyo por última vez mientras encendía la radio y escuchaba su música favorita. La clásica. Notó como sus músculos se relajaban al escuchar las graves y agudas notas de Mozart... siempre lograba relajarlo. Tamborileaba sus dedos al compás de la música. Mientras viajaba y tarareaba, observó las calles y se asombró al ver como la multitud frente al teatro Empire se había triplicado en menos de dos horas. El congestionamiento en esa calle era endemoniado pero con Mozart a su lado, esperaría. Miró nuevamente la cola que había crecido considerablemente, hasta llegar a ocupar cuatro cuadras y suspiró. Podría ir por la otra calle, pero tenía que desviarse como cincuenta cuadras... no, esperaría. Total, no tenía nada que perder.

-

Miró una vez más a su alrededor y se concentró en la muchedumbre. Desearía ser como esas personas. Felices y contentas. Disfrutando de sus vidas sin nada que les moleste. Que divertida debe ser la vida de una celebridad. Rodeado de fanáticos, de luces y cámaras, de un manager que se encarga de organizar los eventos, de una secretaria que arregla tu semana, de un vida sin mucho miramientos.

-

**-**

**-**

**--que no te duerman con cuentos de hadas--  
**

**-**

**-**

-

En ese momento algo pasó. Del barullo normal paso a uno anormal. Los gritos llegaban a reventar los tímpanos. '_¿La tercera guerra mundial?_' Pensó el pelirrojo desconcertado. Escuchó pasos, muchos pasos. Miró a su alrededor y varios autos pararon y salían de sus autos para observar mejor. Kenshin los imitó y lo que vio lo dejo mudo.

-

Fanáticos gritaban, aullaban, vivoreteaban del entusiasmo, de la emoción. Varias personas, guardaespaldas y gente de suma importancia, debido a su apariencia, bajaban las escaleras alfombradas de rojo. Y fue allí cuando lo vio. Los que estaban cerca de él. Gritaban un "Oooh" todos juntos que parecían uno y señalaban un punto blanco que corría desesperadamente.

-

Era una muchachita que parecía común, pero al parecer de mucha importancia y corría desesperadamente. Llevaba puesto, unos zapatos de tacos altos blancos, un tapado de piel blanco que se podía ver un vestido blanco pegado al cuerpo. La joven al notar que sus zapatos no la dejarían avanzar mucho, se detuvo y se los sacó. Atrás de ella, un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro y fanáticos cegados por la locura, la seguían. Ella se volteó para verlos y aumentó el paso. De repente fue como si se hubiera vuelto sordo.

-

Ella lo vio, con sus increíbles ojos azules enormes llenos de miedo, pero no de él sino de algo más. Él solo le devolvió la mirada y así se entendieron. Ella avanzó hacia él, entró al auto y sin decir una palabra más Kenshin arrancó el auto y desapareció de la vista.

**-**

**-d-b-**

-

- "_No hay noticias sobre la misteriosa desaparición de la actriz_" – click-

-

- "_las horas pasan y la gran obra de teatro se acerca, pero la protagonista se ha desvanecido_" – click-

-

- "_la joven actriz de solo dieciséis años, más importante de este tiempo ha sido secuestrada_"- click-

-

- "_fanáticos angustiados ante la ausencia de su ídolo-_"-click-

-

- "_todos en silencio. Símbolo de honor con muestras de esperanzas_" –click-

-

- "_si alguien sabe de su paradero..._" – click-

-

- "_rumores dicen que se fugó con su amante..." _– click-

_-_

_- "Un auto negro estaba esperándola a la salida"_ – click-

_-_

_- "morocho..." _– click-

_-_

_- "rubio"_ – click-

_-_

_- "pelirro-" – _plot- Kenshin Himura había apagado el televisor.

-

Él estaba en su apartamento y no sabía bien en que problema se había metido. Sentado cómodo en su sillón, tomando un fuerte whisky en las rocas y con el entrecejo fruncido. Tenía una niña en su apartamento, explícitamente en su baño. ¡Y era una niña¡Tenía dieciséis años! Podrían meterlo preso, por secuestro de menores o peor por... pedófilia...

-

Habían llegado sin decir ninguna palabra. Ni "Hola", "¿Qué tal?", nada. Solo "¿Puedes prestarme algo de ropa?" y "¿Dónde esta el baño?" Kenshin en ningún momento había hablado. Solo se limitaba a señalar. Y ahora él esperaba a que ella saliera para poder hablar y descubrir lo que pasaba. No le gustaba no estar al tanto. Con solo pensarlo frunció más el ceño.

-

- "el entrecejo fruncido produce arrugas y limita la expectativa de vida" – dijo la muchacha ya vestida y con una sonrisa en la cara mientras salía del baño. Un aroma recorrió la habitación intoxicando el ambiente, que Kenshin se desconcentró solo unos instantes antes de ver a la joven que se acercaba a él.

-

Llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta alta, le había prestado unos pantalones tipo joggins que obviamente le quedaban grandes y se le caían hasta la cadera, una camisa blanca que le quedaba larga y muy grande debido a que la espalda de Kenshin había crecido desde que había comenzado el gimnasio, además en las mangas le quedaba muy largo, por ende, sus manos quedaban ocultas. Ella llevaba los primeros tres botones desabrochados dejando ver gran parte de la redondez de sus no-desarrollados senos. Kenshin se sonrojó levemente y miró para otro lado, pensando que hubiese sido mejor darle una camisa negra. La niña no tenía corpiño.

_-_

_- "¿_Quieres comer algo? Soy buena preparando hot-cakes_"_ – preguntó la chica, caminando hasta la cocina y buscando los materiales – "Aunque también puedo hacer una galletitas de chocolates, pero no se me da muy bien" – la muchacha siguió hablando sobre otras artes culinarias, pero Kenshin a penas la escuchaba. Tenía varias preguntas en la cabeza y mejor empezar por la más importante.

-

- "¿Quién eres?"

-

- "¿Como?" –preguntó la joven con sorpresa dándose media vuelta y mirando al pelirrojo.

-

- "Que¿quien eres?" – volvió a repetir Kenshin seriamente. La muchacha se sorprendió. Todo el mundo la conocía. Su nombre era famoso¡ella era famosa¿Es que acaso esta distanciado del mundo?

-

- Kaoru Kamiya, soy actriz" – respondió Kaoru volviéndose y buscando un sartén.

-

- "¿a la edad de los dieciséis años?" – preguntó receloso Kenshin. No se tragaba que a tan temprana edad trabajase¿en que pensarían sus padres?

-

- "Si" – contestó la muchacha sin mucha importancia, prendiendo la cocina y poniendo a calentar agua.

-

- "¿y tus padres?"

-

Kaoru se quedó quieta y el pelirrojo siguió observándola. – "Bien, gracias" – respondió secamente – "¿tienes harina...?"

-

- "Kenshin. Kenshin Himura"- respondió él rápidamente – "la harina esta en el mueble de arriba" –Kenshin señaló distraídamente, la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

-

Kenshin suspiró cansado, miró a la jovencita en su cocina. Tan chiquita y en el mundo de la fama. Kaoru siguió preparando algo que él desconocía. Estaba concentrada en su labor, se notaba porque su expresión, sus manos se movían con agilidad mientras amasaba la masa. Manos suaves, finas y delicadas. Sus labios repasaban mentalmente lo que parecía ser la receta, su cuerpo se movía al compás de sus movimientos...

-

'_oro_' pensó el pelirrojo cuando pensamientos indecentes recorrieron su mente. Avergonzado de pensar así de una jovencita de casi diez años menor que él, decidió ir a refrescarse un poco. En silencio caminó al baño, se mojo la cara intentando disipar su instinto animal y se miró en el reflejo del espejo.

-

Un hombre de veintiséis años le devolvió la mirada. Un hombre que tenía en su apartamento a una niña actriz. Un hombre que ahora era buscado por la desaparición de la actriz. Un hombre con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza. Un hombre que estaba a punto de tomar la decisión más importante en toda su vida. Un hombre que no creía en el destino...

-

Suspiró cansado, ya estaba comenzando a hablar como un anciano. Salió del baño y volvió al living un poco mas relajado, Kaoru ahora estaba sentada en el sillón mirando el canal de noticias.

-

- "_Reportes de último momento nos indican de que la joven actriz había tenido una fuerte disputa con e--_" – la voz de la mujer se cortó al instante. Kenshin vio como ella apagaba el televisor y fijaba la vista a la pantalla negra. Avanzó hasta la cocina y vio las galletitas de ella cocinándose, sonrió cuando notó que tenían forma de estrellitas, corazones, solcitos, lunas y ositos. Apartó la mirada y preparó café. Lo iban a necesitar.

-

- "Se ve que están muy preocupados por usted" – '_claro que si idiota si te están acusando de secuestro!_'

-

- "Solo están preocupados por la función de hoy. El director debe estar muy nervioso, los inversores pueden dejar de serlo con este tipo publicidad." – dijo la muchacha y Kenshin se asombró de escucharla hablar en un tono tan serio y maduro.

-

- "Supongo que es algo normal teniendo en cuanta de que faltan horas para el estreno. Deberías tranquilizarlos" – tanteó Kenshin para poder descifrar el comportamiento de la niña.

-

- "No voy a volver" – Kaoru le miró directamente a los ojos.

-

Kenshin apreció de primera mano el color y la forma que habían adoptados los ojos de Kaoru. Faltaba algo... '_decisión_'

-

- "¿Porque?"

-

- "Por que no" – respondió Kaoru secamente. Y Kenshin no forzó una respuesta más elaborada. Cualquier cosa que le pasara a esa jovencita no era de su incumbencia. Aunque deseaba saber, ya estaba claro que le disgustaba el no-saber.

-

Ambos volvieron a sumergirse en silencio nuevamente.

-

Habrán pasado segundos, o tal vez minutos, pero para ellos le parecieron horas. El timbre del horno los sacó a ambos del incomodo silencio que comenzaba a tantearse.

-

- "¡ya están listas las galletas!" – fue el grito de exclamación de la muchacha

-

Kaoru se levantó enseguida y casi corrió hasta la cocina. Kenshin se quedo observándola. La manera en la que caminaba, en la que su cuerpo danzaba y su cabello se movía. Todo lo hacía con cierta gracia que le maravillaba. Se había quedado tan embobado mirándola que solo cayo en la realidad cuando escuchó su grito. Se acercó a ella lo más pronto que pudo. La puerta del horno estaba abierta, en la mesada de la cocina había una canasta con un repasador donde, al parecer, quería poner las galletas. Su cuerpo se doblaba hacia delante y sus manos agarraban su dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-

- "¿Qué pasó?" – preguntó preocupado al verla con pequeñas lágrimas que pedían desesperadas salir.

-

- "Perdón... me quemé" – explicó con su voz ahogada. A duras penas soportaba el dolor.

-

- "Esta bien" – Kenshin le tomó las manos con sumo cuidado, abrió la canilla de agua fría y la ayudó a aliviar el dolor. Ese olor, nuevamente ese aroma. Y todavía no podía adivinar que era... pero le hacía tanto bien.

-

Sus manos eran suaves... y la trataban con tanto cariño, con tanta preocupación que Kaoru por un instante se sintió abrumada de extraños sentimientos que recorrieron todo su cuerpo y terminaron desembocando en la parte baja de su vientre. De pronto fue como si todo el cansancio, toda la preocupación, toda la angustia y la soledad. Todo lo que había sufrido, todo se amontonaba en ella y ya no lo pudo aguantas. Soltó un sollozo y Kenshin la miró preocupado.

-

- "¿te duele mucho?" – Kenshin le miró preocupado

-

- "Si" – respondió Kaoru con su voz quebrada – "Pero hay cosas que duelen más que una quemadura"

-

Kenshin dejo sus manos, la tomó por los hombros y tan repentinamente la abrazó. Que hasta él mismo se asusto, pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Kaoru se sorprendía al principio, pero cuando notó la calidez del abrazo, los latidos tranquilos del pelirrojo y sus manos acariciar su espalda, dejó toda desconfianza a un lado y comenzó a llorar largamente sobre su pecho.

**-**

**-d-b-**

-

- "Entonces eso fue lo que pasó"

-

Después de que Kaoru dejara de llorar y se tranquilizara visiblemente. Pasaron a sentarse al sillón. Kenshin la había arropado con una frazada cuando notó su cuerpo frío. El café estaba sobre la mesita delante de ellos al igual que las galletitas. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos lo habían tocado, al contrario las tazas seguían llenas y ellos dos abrazados. Kaoru recostada sobre su pecho y Kenshin abrazándola por la cintura, embargado con su fragancia. Finalmente se había enterado de todo, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente cuando escuchaba el relato de Kaoru y sentía su cara enrojecer de ira.

-

- "Si. Hay muchos inversores y escuché que el director está con problemas económicos. Esta obra y mi actuación iba a traerle muchas ganancias, pero... pero nunca nadie me había dicho que tenía que hacer eso ¿Qué van a pensar mis padres¿Qué van a pensar mis fans? Yo nunca quise... yo no quiero... No es parte de lo que yo pensaba..." – la chica comenzó a sollozar débilmente.

-

Kenshin volvió a abrazarla fuertemente susurrándole palabras de afecto pensando y esperando que así ella no piense en lo horrible que podían llegar a ser las personas.

A sus dieciséis años de edad, ella había conocido a muchos tipos de personas, vagas, eficientes, tenebrosas, amables y cruelmente viles. Ese día había conocido a la peor de todas, al hombre sin corazón, materialista, calculador, frío, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de lograr su cometido: Makoto Shishio.

-

Tal vez sus padres tenían razón. Tal vez tendría que haberlos escuchado la última vez en vez de escaparse en busca de una ilusión, de un sueño. Tal vez tendría que seguir una carrera, tal vez tendría que ir todos los días al colegio y no solamente los días indispensables para no repetir. Tal vez el mundo de la fama no era el de ella. Tal vez... tal vez...

-

Pero¿no hay que sacrificar por lo que uno desea¿no hay que luchar por sus sueños?

Estaba cansada ya de soñar y que nada pasara. Su representante, Soujiro, siempre le sonreía diciendo que ya llegaría su oportunidad. Pero cada día lo veía más lejos.

-

**-**

**-**

**--que las mentiras parezcan mentira--  
**

**-**

**-**

-

Trabajo en publicidades, comerciales, y varias películas, poco a poco fue haciéndose fama en pequeños sectores de la sociedad. Era popular entre los pequeños y adolescentes, los adultos la veían como una actriz con un gran camino a seguir, que tendría mucha fama. ¿Pero es que nadie se daba cuenta de que ella estaba peleando duro para ser famosa hoy y no mañana¿Es que acaso nadie la iba a tomar en serio?

-

Fue así como un día recibió la llamada de Soujiro, diciendo que preparara las maletas que volvía a Tokyo a firmar un contrato para trabajar con Makoto Shishio. Uno de los directos más reconocidos en el mundo del cine. Sus películas, así como todos sus trabajos tenían una repercusión nacional y mundial. Eso era lo que ella buscaba, una oportunidad como esa. Para hacerle ver a todo el mundo que ella podía, para demostrarles a sus padres que al fin el mundo de la fama era _su_ mundo...

-

Firmó el contrato contenta, pensando en todas las puertas que se le abrirían después de esa obra. Pero hoy... hoy todas sus ilusiones se borraron al instante.

**-**

**-d-b-**

_-_

_- "Sabes que no puedes negarte. No a estas alturas. La función esta a escasas horas."_

_-_

_- "Eso no aparecía en el contrato"_

_-_

_- "Son retoques de último momento del director. ¡Vamos! No es para tanto"_

_-_

_- "¡Qué no es para tanto¡No pienso hacer la escena de amor!... lo he dicho miles de veces... desnudos no y mucho menos... eso... Y no me importa lo que el gran-puerco-come-basura diga. No lo haré"_

_-_

_- "Pones en riesgo mi trabajo, y el tuyo. ¿Sabes cuantas chicas matarían por estar en tu lugar? Piensa bien lo que estas haciendo Kaoru, pueden encontrar una suplente en cualquier momento, pero piensa bien en lo que pasaría después, Shishio maneja casi el 70 de la cinematografía de Japón. Vas a necesitar su ayuda si quieres llegar a ser más y una negación como esta... no lo se Kaoru, pero no me gustaría que tengas a Shishio como enemigo. Puede arruinarte la carrera"_

_-_

_- "Lo siento Soujiro, pero no es no." – dijo la muchacha pero su voz la traicionó al temblar._

_-_

_- "Mira, hablaré con el director... solo reconsidéralo¿si?"_

_-_

_El joven de cabellos castaño salió del camerino de la actriz, con la cabeza gacha, esperanzado que el director cambiase de opinión._

_-_

_- "¿Todo bien, Soujiro?" – preguntó la maquilladora cuando vio salir con una expresión de muerte a Soujiro._

_-_

_- "Para nada Megumi, va a lograr que nos despidan"_

_-_

_- "Yo la apoyo" – defendió la mujer de largos cabellos – "Ella no merece ser tratada de esa manera. Es un actriz, no una bolsa de papas"_

_-_

_- "Tu también..." – dijo Soujiro en un suspiro – "Mujeres..." – murmuro antes de irse..._

'_Ni siquiera mi novio me trata así...' – pensó la mujer de cabellos largos, colocó su mano sobre la perilla para abrirla, pero algo la detuvo... ¿escuchó bien¿Eso fue un sollozo? Acaso... ¿estaba llorando?_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--Que no te compren por menos de nada--  
**

**-**

**-**

**-d-b-**

-

- "¿Ya estas mejor?" – preguntó la voz de Kenshin en el lapso de silencio de ella.

-

- "Si" – Kaoru se reincorporó y cortó el abrazo, se enjuago los ojos y respiró profundo. Contó hasta diez... después hasta veinte. Y se tranquilizó, volvió la mirada al pelirrojo y le sonrió – "Gracias"

-

Kenshin no le respondió. Se enderezó y sirvió el café. Todo el asunto le daba un poco de pena. Más allá de que sea una jovencita. Le estaban quitando la inocencia poco a poco. Y Shishio... ¡que hombre más repugnante¡Tenía dieciséis años! Era una criatura y estar tanto tiempo rodeada de hienas hambrientas a su fama... no, no estaba bien quitarle los sueños. Todavía era muy joven para eso.

-

Le tendió una taza de café y ella le recibió con una sonrisa. Tomaron en silencio y ella le acercó la canasta con galletitas

-

- "prueba una" – Kenshin tomó una con forma de osito. – "¿Te gusta?" – preguntó cuando él la mordió

-

- "mucho" – respondió sinceramente. Kaoru aumentó su sonrisa y las probó.

-

- "mi madre me enseñó a hacerlos, aunque a ella le salen mucho mejor. No se porque" – Kaoru recordó melancólica hechos de la infancia.

-

- "¿Qué pasó con tus padres?" – al percibir los ojos de Kaoru

-

- "A los catorce años me escapé de mi casa. Mi padre no me reconoce como hija por lo que elegí" – la mirada de Kaoru se oscureció más

-

- "Supongo que es difícil aceptar lo que tus padres te tienen planeado. Pero si estas dispuesto a cumplir lo que deseas, habrá que afrontarlos. Aunque no les guste" – dijo el pelirrojo, aunque parecía que hablaba más para si mismo que para ella, por sus palabras se endurecieron.

-

Kaoru le miró interrogante, como esperando que continuara, Kenshin la vio y suspiró. Después de todo, ella ya se había abierto a él.

-

- "Mis padres murieron y en el legado dice que cuando sea mayor de edad, puedo hacerme cargo de la empresa familiar"

-

- "ya veo... pero ¿Es eso solo lo que te molesta?" – La mirada de Kenshin fue de pura perplejidad, al notarlo Kaoru agregó – "Porque hay algo que te molesta"

-

- "Si" – dijo tras un lapso de silencio – "Si... Quieren unificar dos empresas, la mía y otra más. Pero para lograrlo tengo que sacrificar mi libertad. Y eso es algo que ni siquiera mis padres lograran. Aunque el destino lo diga"

-

- "¿el destino?" – preguntó Kaoru – "¿Acaso no crees en el destino?"

-

- "No creo que tengamos nuestro futuro dicho. Creo que debemos forjarlo"

-

- "¿Crees que nuestro encuentro no fue programado¿Qué no fue algo del destino?"

-

- "Yo diría mera casualidad"

-

- "Gran casualidad, añadiría yo" – Kaoru intentó una media sonrisa – "Había muchos autos para elegir"

-

- ¿Y porque elegiste el mío?

-

- "No tenías aspecto de viejo libidinoso, además... me gustó tu modelo de auto"

Kenshin rió con ganas, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía así. Si ella supiera los pensamientos que ella había despertado en él. Respiró hondo y dijo desde lo más sincero de su corazón.

-

– "Me haces bien"

**-**

**-**

**--Que el corazón no se pase de moda--  
**

**-**

**-**

**-d-b-**

-

- "¡Cómo que ha desaparecido¡Idiotas! Acá se les paga para que la cuiden¿¡porque no hacen su trabajo?"

-

- "Lo siento señor. Pero las cámaras grabaron..."

-

- "Me importa un soberano bledo lo que las cámaras grabaron. Si no fuera porque el-"

-

- "Calma Houji," – dijo la voz detrás del susodicho

-

- "¡Señor Shishio!"

-

- "Pásenle las cámaras a los noticieros. Díganles que es el amante"

-

- "¡Pero señor Shishio!"

-

- "¡Hagan lo que digo!"

-

- "Si señor" – el sonido de la puerta se escuchó

-

- "¿Qué piensa hacer señor Shishio?"

-

- "Nuestro querido angelito, vendrá sola"

**-**

**-d-b-**

-

- "No creo que sea divertido señorita Kaoru"

-

- "¡Vamos Kenshin! Me vas a decir que nunca lo hiciste para matar el aburrimiento!"

-

- "Bueno... si" – aceptó el pelirrojo sonriendo – "Pero ya estoy grande para hacer esto"

-

- "Hablas como si fueras un viejo ochentoso Kenshin!"

-

- "Soy mucho más grande que usted señorita Kaoru."

-

- "Y llamándome de esa forma, solo agrandarás la diferencia" – refunfuñó Kaoru – "dale Kenshin, juguemos al twister"

-

- "Una sola vez" – aceptó al ver los ojos de Kaoru. '_De verdad dan lastima..._'

-

Kaoru sonrió satisfecha... a veces ser actriz tiene sus grandes ventajas.

-

- "Pie derecho, rojo" – Kaoru colocó su pie en el circulo rojo cerca de ella – "Kenshin... pie izquierdo, verde" – un poco contrariado, movió su pie al circulo verde. Kaoru seguía moviéndose, pie izquierdo amarrillo... mano izquierda, azul... hasta que... hasta que Kenshin tuvo que poner su mano en el circulo rojo y quedo frente a Kaoru, con toda la libertad de ver sus redondos y pequeños senos. Y ese increíble aroma se impregnaba en el ambiente.

-

– "Creo que ya es suficiente¿no?"

-

– "¿Pero que dices, si recién empezamos?" – Kaoru le miró confundida... y Kenshin no pudo dejar de sorprenderse de la inocencia de las jovencitas de 16 años o al menos de la de Kaoru... no se atrevía a mirarla, así que desviaba la vista.

-

- "Kenshin...?" - media pregunta, media exclamación. Pero Kenshin no sería tan poco caballeroso y levantaría la vista... ¿no?

-

- "Me duele la espalda" – dijo levantando la vista por última vez y se alejó del juego... sus hormonas podían jugarle en contra. Ya era la tercera vez que la veía así. No podía dejar que se volviera a repetir.

-

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua – "En verdad estas viejo..." – escuchó a su espalda la voz sorprendida de Kaoru, '_¡oro! mejor que piense eso_'.

-

- "¿agua?" – preguntó abriendo la heladera.

-

- "Si"

-

Kenshin comenzaba a servir en dos vasos de vidrio cuando el teléfono sonó, le hizo una seña a Kaoru y ésta atendió.

-

- "Residencia Himura" – Kenshin a espaldas de Kaoru, sonrió enormemente.

-

- "¿_Himura?_" – al principio escuchó la voz de un hombre serio, después fue algo raro, el sonido de vidrios contra el piso, un gritito y una exclamación de dolor acompañado con un _"¡Misao!"_ y escuchar la voz de una mujer del otro lado del teléfono. – "_¡Himura¿¡Eres tu?_"

-

- "emm... no, uh... ya le paso" – (_"¡KAMISAMA!_" se escuchó del otro lado) Pasó el teléfono a Kenshin que le miraba interrogante, ella solo pudo encogerse de hombros, tomó el vaso que le ofrecía Kenshin y fue al baño

-

- "_¿Hola?_"

-

- "_¡HIMURA! DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO_"

-

- "señorita Misao... ¿ocurre algo malo?"

-

- "_¡Que demonios crees que hago llamándote idiota? Tienes muchas cosas que explicar Himura_" – ("_¡Misao, pásame el teléfono!_"- la voz de un hombre serio se volvió a escuchar – "_¡Mira Aoshi¡¡Trabajo acumulado!... NO, Aoshi¡SUELTAME BAKA¡¡¡He dicho que me sueltes!_") – "_¿Kenshin?_"

-

- "Aoshi¿Qué le pasa a la señorita Misao?"

-

- "_Kenshin¿esta la señorita Kamiya contigo?_"

-

- "¿Cómo demo-?"

-

- "_No importa, enciende el televisor, en el canal trece_" – Kenshin tomó el control remoto y puso el canal 13. Su boca se abrió del horror sin emitir ningún sonido, sus manos se crisparon y su mente no procesaba nada.

-

- "_-la actriz se escapo por amor. Su amante la esperaba en la puerta del teatro con un auto negro esperándola...Su carrera caerá en pique sino se presenta a la obra._" – dijo un periodista.

-

El ruido de vasos rotos se escuchó. Kaoru volvía del baño y había dejado caer el vaso por acto de inercia.

-

- "Kami... esto no puede estar pasando" – murmuró Kaoru con grandes ojos mirando asustada el televisor.

-

- "_Tienen que salir de ahí Kenshin. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los encuentren_" – su voz era algo ahogada, tal vez debido a que del otro lado forcejeaba con Misao.

-

- "Gracias Aoshi" – Kenshin le agradeció desde el fondo de su alma, sabía que Aoshi tenía las mejores intenciones. Cortó la comunicación, miró una vez más al televisor. Imágenes de cuando Kaoru entraba al auto y este salía por la calle, se mostraban para finalmente mostrar una imagen congelada de una cabellera roja.

-

Miró los ojos de Kaoru y se le partió el alma verla de esa forma: defraudada, débil, angustiada, asustada, y fundamentalmente arrepentida por haberlo metido en sus problemas, que ahora, los compartían.

-

- "¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

**-**

**-d-b-**

-

Había sido una locura. Una completa odisea, salir de la casa. A penas habían tomado conciencia de los hechos, ambos tomaron un poco de sus pertenencias y salieron. A penas alcanzaron la esquina, camionetas y autos estacionaron frente a la casa de Kenshin. Una muchedumbre de periodistas comenzaron a tocar el timbre, sacar fotos, y grabar en vivo. Suspiraron aliviados al ver que todavía no habían sido descubiertos. Trataron de alejarse lo más posible, escondidos, pero el sonido de la alarma del auto desconcertó a una minoría. Después se escuchó una exclamación, varios reporteros con las cámaras encendidas avanzaron hasta los susodichos, Kenshin y Kaoru se apresuraron a entrar al auto. Kaoru se tapó lo más que pudo, quería privarle al resto que fueron vistos y descubiertos. Kenshin logró salir de la calle y perderse entre varios autos. Sabía que tardarían en seguirlo, así que tomó la autopista, en dirección a cualquier lado que sea lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad.

-

Estaba atardeciendo, franjas anaranjadas y amarrillas surcaban el cielo. Ni un alma transitaba por esos lugar, solo dos siluetas abrazadas permanecían inmóviles. Ninguna luz artificial los alumbraba, la luz de lo que podría llamarse sol, se filtraba entre las pequeñas rendijas del viejo templo dándole tal vez un toque casi romántico o para miradas terceras un toque indecente. La jovencita, de apenas dieciséis años, estaba siendo abrazada por un hombre de casi el doble de edad. Un aprovechador, pensarían algunos, un amante, como varias jovencitas buscaban respaldo en hombres grandes y maduros. ¿Amigo? No, ese no era una opción.

-

Últimamente la sociedad tiene costumbres muy arraigadas, si eres amigo de un grupo homosexual, sin importar el genero, ya estas calcado de rarito. Si sos grande y te gustas los "dibujitos animados", te llaman freak. Si tuviste muchas relaciones amorosas con distintos hombres, te denominan "cualquiera". Si sos menor de edad y tenés una relación con un hombre mayor, sos una "busca-dinero".

-

Nadie puede entender, que si estas en un grupo homosexual, no significa que sos uno igual a ellos, sino que nos discriminas a tus amigos. Si te gustan los denominados "dibujitos animados" haz oídos sordos a los que se burlan de ti, están vacíos y necesitan desahogarse contigo. Tal vez no seas una cualquiera, sino una mujer apasionada que no se priva de nada y vive el momento. Y tal vez, no buscas dinero de alguien mayor, sino comodidad, y palabras sabias de alguien que ya vivió lo mismo que tú. Tal vez busques un amigo...

-

Era eso lo que Kaoru buscaba, no era un amante como todos piensan, sino una persona que entendía perfectamente lo que era pasar por momentos donde tu vida dependía de eso. Y Kenshin era eso, una persona madura, una persona adulta que entendía lo que le pasaba, quien tal vez podría ayudarla si se seguían viendo.

-

Él era el amigo que ella necesitaba, el hombro donde se apoyaba, la voz de aliento que la confortaba, el era su único y verdadero amigo que escuchaba sus problemas, sin pedir nada a cambio, él era aquel con el que podía llorar sin ocultarse, donde podía ser realmente Kaoru Kamiya, una simple jovencita de dieciséis años con deseos y sueños.

Contenta con ese pensamiento, se abrazó fuertemente del pelirrojo.

**-**

**-d-b-**

-

Durante sus veintiséis años de edad, durante toda la vida que se podría llamar a su existencia, nunca antes había conocido a una persona como Kaoru. No lo malinterpreten, conocía chicas de dieciséis años, con novios, casadas, embarazadas o quien se atreve a pensar en otras cosas más. Pero a lo que él se refería, a lo que hacía a Kaoru especial.

-

No era el simple hecho de ser famosa a su temprana edad, que ya de por sí, era asombroso. Sino mantenerse en la línea de la ingenuidad e inocencia, sin corromperse en ningún momento. No cualquier puede sobrevivir dos años en el mundo de la fama, para algunos era una gran aventura que solo duraba seis meses. Pero ella quería hacerse famosa, quería ver su cara en las revistas, quería ser reconocida en todo el mundo, ella quería ser querida y amada por el publico. Lo mejor, o peor, es que podría lograrlo. ¿Podría? Claro que podría. Siempre y cuando se mantuviera firme en sus decisiones y tomara las riendas al juego.

-

Kaoru Kamiya, tenía que estar destinada a ser famosa y feliz. Su aura, su ser, todo lo que ella involucraba, pedía a gritos ser querida, ese grito estaba en sus ojos. Y eso Kenshin lo pudo apreciar en su primer encuentro frente al teatro Empire, cuando un ángel vestida de blanco corría por las calles

-

Tal vez eso fue lo que la hizo famosa, su deseo de ser amada.

-

Pero, acaso su representante¿había visto eso¿O solo la ganancia que ella producía? Detestaba que muchachas inocentes como Kaoru se encontraran con personas malagradecidas que lo que único que querían era quitarle la inocencia. Y no con el sentido que todos estaban pensado, por lo poco que la conocía, sabía que Kaoru no era ese tipo de chicas. Sino en el sentido de hacerla ver maldades tan temprano. El hacer desnudos era una forma de quitarle la inocencia, el hacerle quedar mal frente a las cámaras, el avergonzarla frente a sus fans, el decirle que se había escapado con su amante...

_-_

_Malditos..._

-

-

-

**--que los que matan se mueran de miedo--**

-

-

-

Si tan solo pasaron un día con ella, un solo día tal vez así se darían cuenta de lo grandiosa que podría llegar a ser. Si ella se mantenía en esa línea iba a ser una excelente persona, pero tan solo si se mantenía así.

-

El mundo de la fama acarrea muchos sacrificios, muchas veces doblegar tu personalidad para agradar y terminar siendo una concha vacía sin vida como un títere.

Esperaba que ella no terminara así, sería una pérdida muy grande, que él tal vez no lo podría soportar.

-

-

-

**Que el maquillaje no apague tu risa,  
**

-

-

-

Sabía que él era lo único que ella tenía, algo muy parecido a un amigo. Algo muy parecido a lo que era ella para él. Y como amigo¿no debería hablarle con sinceridad?

¿Podría Kaoru vivir sin todo lo que ella quería¿Sin todo lo que anhelaba¿Sin todo lo que amaba?

-

Era un enorme sacrificio. ¿Qué haría¿De que trabajaría¿Volvería con sus padres?

-

Después de dos largos años, donde renunció a todo lo que quería ¿podría olvidarlo y seguir adelante con otra cosa? Tal vez si, tal vez no.

-

¿Él podría¿Podría cerrarle la puerta a sus deseos y tomar otro camino? Seguramente no, pero ¿Y si era necesario¿y si era por el bien de todos¿Podría decirle que no a su vida y aceptar ser presidente de la empresa y fusionarse con otra empresa¿Podría hacerlo por su madre¿Por su padre¿Por el bien del nombre Himura¿Podría con su orgullo?

-

Después de todo, la vida exige sacrificios que una vez, al fin y al cabo, serán retribuidos, pero ¿cuando? Él no creía en el destino, no quería creer. ¿Porque todo tiene que estar escrito¿Porque tiene que hacer lo que dice ese escrito? Ni siquiera un viejo recuerdo de su madre lo haría. Él haría su propia vida, él solo era dueño de su vida.

-

- "¿Qué es lo que te molesta?" – la voz de Kaoru le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-

- "¿Qué...?"

-

- "Tienes cara de que algo te molesta. Frunces el ceño y tu nariz se arruga un poquito. La misma expresión de esta mañana" – Kenshin sonrió.

-

- "Estaba pensando... " – comenzó a decir entrecortadamente – "que a veces la vida puede jugarnos en contra. A veces la vida puede ser tan cruel, y requiere tantos sacrificios, que pensaba... ¿Cuándo nos lo va a retribuir¿Cuándo vamos a vivir lo que de verdad deseamos y añoramos? Si es que eso llega a pasar"

-

-

-

**--Que las verdades no tengan complejos--  
**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ambos quedaron sumidos en silencio. Las palabras de Kenshin hacían eco en la mente de Kaoru, _a veces la vida puede jugarnos en contra_, lo que ocurría ahora en su vida era un completo caos que nunca pensó que iba a vivir... su trayecto en la vida, se estaba desmoronando a cada minuto, a cada segundo. Sentía una presión fuerte en el pecho con solo pensarlo. Creía que todo iba a ser tan fácil. Creía que finalmente había alcanzado su meta en su vida. Y ahora se daba cuenta lo equivocada que estaba...

_-_

_A veces la vida puede ser tan cruel, y requiere tantos sacrificios_

-

Las palabras de Kenshin volvían a hacer eco en su mente. Él podía entenderla, él estaba pasando por lo mismo. Y tenía razón, la vida implicaba tantos sacrificios... sacrificios buenos y malos... tal vez era eso lo que ella tenía que entender. Tal vez ella no podría completar sus deseos por su falta de compromiso con sus sacrificios. En tal caso¿estaba dispuesta a arriesgar toda su carrera¿Todos sus sueños?

-

¿Podría hacer una escena de amor, sabiendo que se le iba a retribuir?

-

Las mismas palabras de Kenshin: _¿Cuándo nos va a retribuir?_

_-_

_¿Cuándo vamos a vivir lo que de verdad deseamos y añoramos? Si es que llega a pasar_

-

¿Cuando? Si ella sabía cuando. Y estaba segura de que iba a pasar

-

**-**

**-**

**--que ser cobarde no valga la pena—**

**-**

**-**

-

- "Creo Kenshin" – comenzó diciendo de pronto Kaoru, que Kenshin se asustó un poco, pero parte de él añoraba su respuesta – "que si de verdad deseamos algo, y lo deseamos con toda el alma, tenemos que hacer sacrificios para lograrlo. Estoy segura de que se nos va a retribuir. Estoy segura de que pasará. Sino¿porque sufrimos tanto?" – Kaoru le miró sonriente – "¿Era esa respuesta la que esperabas?"

-

Kenshin la miró sorprendido¿como hacía para adivinar sus preguntas y hasta pensamientos? Pero sonrió contento, porque eso era exactamente lo que esperaba – "Si, gracias Kaoru" – reafirmó su abrazo y se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, tratando de disfrutar los últimos momentos que estarían juntos.

-

-

-

**--que nunca sepas ni cómo, ni cuándo—**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**Los grillos comenzaban su tan eterna canción de noche, las luciérnagas comenzaron a aparecer alumbrando el oscuro lugar, la luna se presentaba orgullosa, redonda y blanca. Y ellos dos, se sumieron una vez más en silencio. Un silencio que prometía un nos veremos, un hasta pronto. Porque de ahora en más tendrían mucho tiempo sin verse, había llegado el momento de afrontar la vida, de hacerle frente a la parte más difícil de sus vidas. Había llegado el momento de comenzar a hacer sacrificios.

-

Pero solo por esos minutos, solo por esos, disfrutarían de su cálido abrazo, sin pensar en nada más.

**-**

**-**

**--que cada cena sea tu última cena--  
**

**-**

**-**

**-d-b-**

-

La fila de personajes se tomaron de la mano en el escenario y saludaron a la audiencia. Finalmente se abrieron un poco y dejaron pasar a una mujer, con un vestido blanco que resaltaba sus curvas y un ramo de rosas rojas, al centro. Su belleza era cautivadora, en especial a los hombres. El director salió a su encuentro, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió al público.

**-**

**-d-b-**

_-_

_- Creí que ibas a venir más tarde – Hiko Seijuro le hablaba en su habitación, arreglándose la corbata – "No pensé que ibas a venir tan temprano"_

_-_

_- "No estoy de humor para ir a la fiesta" – Kenshin fue lo más cortante que pudo, intentado que sus emociones no le traicionaran y se denotaran en su voz. Pero al parecer Hiko lo previó y le miró._

_-_

_- "¿Qué te ocurrió?" – preguntó seriamente._

_-_

_- "Nada" – otra vez intentaba la fría indiferencia, pero su voz y su cuerpo le traicionaban – "Vengo a darte mi respuesta" – quería irse, lo más rápido posible_

_-_

_- "¿Y que has decidido?"_

_-_

_- "No voy a casarme con Tomoe Yukishiro. No voy a fusionar la empresa. No voy a dejar usarme. No es lo que quiero. No es lo que deseo"_

_-_

_Hiko volvió a mirarlo, algo raro había en Kenshin y él lo vio – "¿Que es lo que va a pasar con la empresa¿Has pensado en eso?"_

_-_

_- "Si" – cerró los ojos suspirando._

_-_

_- "¿y?" – dijo Hiko esperando una respuesta._

_-_

_- "Me voy a hacer cargo, de ahora en más. Será mi responsabilidad intentar por todos los medios que la empresa no se funda." – todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados_

_-_

_- ¿"Y si no funciona?"_

_-_

_- "Haré lo que sea necesario" – esta vez abrió los ojos, dejando a Hiko admirar el tono violeta-dorado de ellos. Kenshin estaba decidido, y Hiko no lo podía contradecir._

_-_

_- "Ya veo..." – Hiko se acercó a él – "Será tu responsabilidad, solo tuya"_

_-_

_- "Solo mía" - _

-

Finalmente había llegado a su casa. Todavía no sabía como había hecho para llegar a su apartamento, meterse en la ducha, cambiarse y sentarse en el sillón. Ya se había quitado un peso de encima. Hiko sabía sobre sus intenciones, y al parecer estaba de acuerdo. Eso era suficiente.

-

Mecánicamente prendió el televisor, habían pasado dos horas y el estreno ya debería haber terminado. Quería pero no quería saber que había pasado.

_-_

_- la obra ha sido lo que nadie esperaba. Los personajes secundarios hicieron una gran actuación, el clima, la música y hasta la iluminación estuvieron perfectos. El vestuario dirigido por..._

-

Pero el pelirrojo ya no escuchaba nada, sino que estaba atento a cada uno de sus pensamientos, intentando recordar con lujo de detalles lo que hacía horas había sido su despedida.

_-_

_- "¿Qué harás ahora?" – preguntó la muchacha vestida con un vestido blanco de gran escote. _

_-_

_- "Tengo una fiesta dentro de unas horas, así que supongo que a aclarar mi vida"_

_-_

_- "Ya veo" _

_-_

_- "¿Y tu?"_

_-_

_- "actuar. Después de esta obra me voy a Europa, tengo una contrato para un película" – dijo simplemente la muchacha sonriendo, mirando al mismo tiempo, disimuladamente la calle. _

_-_

_- "¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?"_

_-_

_- "Suficiente problemas tuviste con sacarme de allí¡imagínate si me llevas! Ya tienes suficientes problemas"_

_-_

_- "No me molesta"_

_-_

_- "Ya se, pero prefiero que sea así" – un taxi se acercó a ellos y Kaoru le hizo señas para que parara. El taxista la miró sorprendida, ella le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió, para después volverse a Kenshin – "Bueno, supongo que tengo que irme"_

_-_

_- "Si llega a pasar algo¿vas a olvidarme?" – preguntó Kenshin. No tenía ni idea de cómo su boca se había abierto para decir tan cosa. _

_-_

_Sin embargo, espero la respuesta de Kaoru. Ella le miró tiernamente, y sabía que eso no era actuación. _

_-_

_- "Si llega a pasar algo¿Vas a odiarme?" – preguntó en su lugar._

_-_

_- "Jamás podría" – contestó rápidamente Kenshin, asustado a las preguntas de la joven._

_-_

_- "Yo tampoco" – le dijo ella sonriendo. Se acercó a él lentamente, y deposito un suave y tierno beso en su mejilla izquierda. Otra vez aquel aroma. Era cautivador y envolvente. Ella le volvió a ver y le sonrió por última vez – "Adiós Kenshin" – se despidió entrando al taxi._

_-_

_- "Adiós Kaoru"_

_-_

_Y el taxi despareció, en camino donde las luces de fama se alzaban._

-

Si, así fue como sucedió. Así fue como ella se fue... Kenshin suspiró cansado, había sido un día agotador, fue como si hubieran pasado diez años ese día y esperaba que terminase pronto, para poder comenzar un nuevo año.

-

-

-

**--que el calendario no venga con prisas--**

-

-

-

_- ... Yumi Kamagota, ha sorprendido a medio mundo. Su actuación no ha sido maravillosa. Fanáticos de Kaoru Kamiya están indignados sobre el reemplazo de la jovencita, defienden a su heroína, sin embargo Shishio no dice nada._

-

Kenshin miró el televisor con grandes ojos. Había un titular, que claramente decía.

-

-_Yumi Komagata reemplaza a Kaoru Kamiya en el día de la obra-_

-

Kenshin sonrió feliz, tomo su campera y salió volando hacia su auto. Prendió la radio y siguió escuchando.

_-_

_- Toda la audiencia se levantó de sus asientos, indignados ante el cambio de la principal actriz. Sus expresiones no eran de felicidad. Fans enloquecidos gritaron furiosos. Shishio se rehúsa a dar comentarios._

_-_

_La señorita Kamiya, después de aparecer minutos antes de la obra, ha vuelto a desaparecer. Estamos en frente al teatro y tenemos a uno de los fans con nosotros. Decime¿Qué te pareció la actuación de Yumi Kamagota?_

_-_

_- "No me ha gustado para nada. El papel era de una chica sumisa e introvertida. Ella lo ha hecho sin mucho tacto, tratando de parecer sensual cuando el personaje no daba para hacerlo. Kaoru hubiera sido perfecta para ese papel"_

_-_

_- "¿Cómo reaccionaron con escena de amor?"_

_-_

_- "Puajj Yumi parecía un chimpancé en celo, en vez de una tímida muchachita. Y si nos estas escuchando Kaoru, te decimos que nadie esta enojado contigo por no participar en la obra, nos contaron que en verdad no actuaste por los desnudos y la escena de amor. Ellos no tuvieron en cuenta tu contrato y tus peticiones, hiciste bien.. Y nosotros como tu club de fans te apoyamos y te queremos."_

-

Kenshin sonrió contento, pasó frente al teatro y vio varias cámaras y muchos fans enojados. Sin duda Kaoru había logrado su sueño, ser querida y amada.

-

Miró su reloj, casi medianoche. Tenía que apurarse.

**-**

**-d-b-**

-

Una silueta estaba sentada en un asiento de plástico. El contraste era increíble, vestida elegantemente, con un hermoso vestido blanco y un caso de pieles del mismo color con zapatos de tacos altos y su cara, finamente maquillada.

-

'_Un ángel_' pensaron varios hombres a su alrededor. Pero su expresión no lo demostraba. Silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Su carrera había terminado, ya no podría volver a actuar en Japón. Ya no tendría otra oportunidad. Todo había acabado.

-

**-**

**-**

**--que ser valiente no salga tan caro--  
**

**-**

**-**

-

Sintió una mano en su hombro, levantó la vista y se encontró a la persona con la que más deseaba estar en ese momento.

-

- "¡Kenshin!" – exclamó tirándose a sus brazos, cerrándose en un abrazo, escondiendo su cara en su pecho y llorando larga y amargamente.

-

Varios pasajeros se asustaron de ver tal escena, era triste. Todos pensaban que una mujer como ella no debería de llorar.

-

Kenshin cerró fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de ella, dejo que se desahogara, soltando toda la angustia que sentía en ese momento. Limitándose a darle palabras de aliento y tenerla fuertemente abrazada.

-

- "Shh... Kaoru, ya pasó" – dijo Kenshin. Pero Kaoru negaba con la cabeza, y lloraba largamente. – "Kaoru, escúchame" – trató Kenshin, pero Kaoru no quería escuchar ni nada, solo quería llorar – "Kaoru, tienes que ver esto"

-

Kenshin la separó de él, y la acercó hasta la esquina, intentó levantarle la barbilla pero ella se rehusaba. Finalmente lo logró y le señaló el televisor.

-

Había varios fans y otros que no eran fans, enojados. A Kaoru se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas, pero Kenshin le dijo – "Mira bien"

-

Y ahí lo vio.

_-_

_Espectadores enojados por el reemplazo de Kaoru Kamiya. _

-

De pronto más lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad. La habían perdonado, la habían entendido¡la querían!

-

Kenshin le volvió a abrazar y Kaoru se dejo envolver, ahora todo estaba bien.

-

Pasajeros a su alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir, felices de ver la verdadera sonrisa del ángel.

**-**

**-**

**--que el equipaje no lastre tus alas--  
**

**-**

**-**

**-d-b-**

-

- "¿Qué harás ahora?" – Kenshin sintió un deja vu' al preguntar

-

- "Me voy a Europa, terminaré la película y me tomaré unas vacaciones" – Kaoru no podía dejar de sonreír.

-

- "ya veo"

-

- "¿Vos que vas a hacer?"

-

- "tengo una empresa que levantar"

-

- "Ya veo... una agenda ocupada" – dijo divertida

-

- "Creo que si"

-

- "Señorita Kamiya, el avión se va" – dijo uno de seguridad pasando a su lado.

-

- "Gracias, ya voy"

-

- "Entonces..."

-

- "Entonces..."

-

- "gracias por todo Kenshin"

-

- "Gracias a ti también Kaoru"

-

- "Estoy contenta de haberte conocido"

-

- "Y yo de haber jugado al twister contigo"

-

- "aunque hayan sido diez minutos"

-

- "aunque hayan sido diez minutos"- aceptó Kenshin

-

- "¿Nos volveremos a ver?"

-

- "tal vez tengamos que sacrificarnos un poco"

-

- "valdrá la pena" – sonrió Kaoru – "Tengo que irme. Señor Himura" – dijo extendiendo la mano

-

- "Señorita Kamiya" – Kenshin le estrechó la mano y sonrió. Con una última sonrisa Kaoru se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. De pronto un sentimiento amargo se extendió por su garganta, a su alrededor varias personas le miraban ceñudos, sintió como su pecho se oprimía al ver a Kaoru alejarse, y ya no lo pudo aguantar. No importaba llevarle diez años, no importaba lo que pensaran los demás, tenía que hacerlo.

-

- "¡Kaoru!" –llamó, mandando todos sus pensamientos al diablo.

-

Kaoru se dio media vuelta y se estremeció al ver a Kenshin acercarse a ella, con una mirada que hacía que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Y sin previo aviso, le tomo la cara con ambas manos y la beso. Tan sorpresivamente, tan desprevenidamente que se asustó, pero le respondió al segundo: su primer verdadero beso. Suave, tierno, pasional y delicioso, como siempre lo había soñado.

-

Todos los besos que había tenido anteriormente, eran de películas y comerciales, pero ahora pudo sentir algo. Aquellos besos eran secos y solo duraban dos segundos. En cambio, los besos de Kenshin, los labios de Kenshin... eran exquisitos y pasionales, rozando la locura y al borde de la ternura y dulzura.

-

Increíble lo que dejaba en Japón, un amor platónico...

-

**-**

**-**

**--que no te vendan amor sin espinas—**

**-**

**-**

-

Las manos de Kaoru cobraron vida y se posicionaron en la nuca de Kenshin, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. No quería que terminara. No quería separarse.

-

Kenshin sintió las manos de Kaoru en su nuca, y una cosa en su estomago que le inundó de placer. Con solo pensar que se iría y quien sabe cuando volvería, intensificó el beso. Y allí se acordó, ese aroma, esa fragancia, ese perfume, no era más que el dulce olor a jazmines. Ella era una flor que despedía ese perfume. Ese era su característica, y lo amaba.

-

Se unieron sus húmedas lenguas, explorando todo. Moviendo sus bocas en una danza intoxicante, acariciándose, y tratando de auto-controlarse era muy difícil de lograrlo. Pero ambos sabían que sería la primera y última vez.

-

Se separaron por la falta de oxigenó, con las respiraciones entrecortadas, ambos jadeantes y ligeramente sonrojados. Sin ninguna palabra se miraron por última vez con una enorme sonrisa en sus caras. La despedida ya de por sí era dolorosa para ellos, pero ahora podrían afrontarla mejor.

-

A veces para lograr lo que uno quiere, sueña, desea o anhela, hay que hacer sacrificios. Sacrificios buenos o malos. Pero ambos sabían que tarde o temprano se lo retribuirían, solo esperaban que fueran ellos.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**--que gane el quiero la guerra del puedo—**

**-**

**-**

**--que los que esperan no cuenten las horas-- **

-

**-**

**-**

'_Aunque sea nuestro destino..._'

**-**

**-**

**--Que el corazón no se pase de moda--  
**

**-**

**-**

**-d-b-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**O.W.A.R.I**

20 de Enero de 2006 – 03.46 a.m-

**- Author's Notes- **

woah¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos reviews, tanto por la historia y por mi cumpleaños... hoho...

Ahora, lo que esta en negrita, centrado, es la letra desordenada de la canción de Joaquín Sabina (conste que nunca escuché el tema, pero la letra me pegaba con algunas partes del fic y me gustaron) se llama Noches de boda  
Ahora, _supuestamente_ es un one-shot, pero tengo una idea de cómo seguirla, y hacer un fic con varios capítulos, si quieren la sigo, pero ADVERTENCIA, van a tener que esperar, tengo cuatro fics en proceso y ahora estoy estudiando, y con una lack of inspiration... damnit! Si lo empiezo, seguro que lo termino... peeeeeeero, con lentitud. Ustedes diran.

**-News- **

Ya saben, hoy es mi cumple, y subí este capítulo, y el tan esperado epílogo de **Fuego de Amor **(mensaje subliminal: LEANLO) Otra cosa, el **30 de Enero**, es mi **aniversario como autora**. Ese día se cumple un año de que subí el primer capitulo de **Like we were yesterday**, así que espero para ese día tener algo para ustedes y después...? después me dedicaré a estudiar.

Esas son las noticias.

Ahora me despido, estoy muy cansada y con mucho sueño. Nos veremos si la inspiración me ayuda el 30.

-

-

-

Please review so you'll update soon and makes me happy :)

Por favor review de esa manera actualizaré más rápido y me hace feliz :)

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

**-**

**-**

**-**


End file.
